


Just a Misunderstanding

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm sorry Yamababs, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Natsu, One-Sided Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: Hinata just wanted to give his super secret boyfriend a kiss while everyone else slept. So, why does his day take a turn for the worse?





	Just a Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible summary ftw~ :P
> 
> Also, someone teach me how to tag please. I need serious help (-w-;)

Hinata sat between a snoring Tanaka and a drooling Nishinoya, pouting in agitation. Sure, his senpai were awesome and he enjoyed his time with them, but they had passed out almost as soon as the coach began moving. It’s been half an hour of faint music travelling cleanly through the headphones sat atop his fluffy, orange head. And though he does enjoy the occasional quiet, he feels as though he’s about to explode if his energy isn’t released soon.

He also, partly blames this on Ukai. The coach having asked Hinata to sit with the two noisy second years rather than who he wanted to sit next to, in some vein attempt to keep them quiet. He supposed it worked to some extent, but not because of the reason he hoped. And now Hinata was left longing to be besides someone else, the person who gave him these headphones to begin with. How is he supposed to cuddle his secret boyfriend if he was nowhere near him?! He just _couldn’t_! And it was driving him insane!

Though, perhaps he should be grateful they aren’t sat next to each other. After all, they spent such little time together this camping trip, that he genuinely feels like he would ignore everyone else and ravish the other with kisses. Of course, his boyfriend would blush, then complain about PDA but secretly love the attention. Man, Tsukishima was such a tsundere it was unreal. But kinda cute too.

He shook his head to clear the thought before his face lit up like ambulance sirens. Thinking about it wouldn’t help. He’ll just have to sneak into Tsukishima’s home and sleepover. No biggie. In fact, if he texts Akiteru now, they could have a plan ready for tonight. The older Tsukishima having promised to wait until his brother was home before getting ready for his trip back to college.

With a smile on his face, Hinata sent his boyfriend’s brother a covert text. An almost instant reply of affirmation coming through his phone. Then he text his mum to say he’d be sleeping at Kei’s house, and received another affirmative.

Sliding his phone back into his bag, he noticed the scenery around them. They were almost back to the school now, the point where they’d all split up to go home. His smile shrunk to a fond grin as he gazed at the setting sun, watching the yellows and oranges blend together. The low beat of a song drifting into his ears and relaxing him further. He had sent a message to Ukai earlier, via paper airplane, asking if he could join him up front. But, the paper was sent back with a ‘no moving on the bus, it’s dangerous’ scrawled messily on the bottom.

With a sigh, Hinata resigned himself to watching the trees move past the window. Occasionally pushing Noya off his shoulder when the brunette began drooling again.

* * *

 

Not too much later, the bus came to a stop outside of the clubroom. Ukai stood at the front while Hinata packed away his prized headphones and music player, ready to shout a wakeup call to the team. However, he was stopped when Takeda asked him to refuel the coach while he unloaded everyone’s bags from the underside compartment. With a defeated sigh, Ukai turned to Hinata and sent him a meaningful look, before getting off the bus.

Accepting his fate, the ginger got to his feet, ready to wake the team. Then, an idea struck. Sure, it was risky and someone might wake up. The whole lack of movement thing probably registering in at least some of the team’s heads by now. But, he also kind of didn’t care. He’d been separated from Tsukishima for far too long. Days of training not even leaving them energy to sneak out for five minutes after lights out. He needs a kiss damn it!

So, with a nod, he left Tanaka and Noya’s sides and headed straight for his boyfriend. Ignoring everyone as he passed, despite wanting to snap a picture of Kageyama drooling on Daichi’s lap. No doubt he would regret that later.

Still, on he went to his boyfriend’s side, ignoring the pang of jealousy coursing through him as a tuff of evergreen poked up beside the blonde. They were best friends after all. Yamaguchi is allowed to sit next to Tsukishima.

He came up to their shared seat, and felt his heart sink and erode into a million pieces, like dust in the wind. Between his boyfriend and his teammate, laid their intertwined hands. Before he knew it, he had choked on a sob and turned away, furiously scrubbing his eyes before the tears could escape. What had that meant? Why were... Why _are_ they holding hands? Does... Does Kei not love him after all?

That must be it. It hasn’t been that long since they’ve known each other, a few months at least, so it had to be that. Kei... Tsukishima hadn’t meant a word of it. _“Of course he hadn’t! Stupid Hinata! He just met you, he’s known Yamaguchi since they were little. If anything, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi made more sense...”_

Before he could cry, Hinata steeled himself to wake the rest of the team. He woke Sugawara and Asahi first, asking them to help wake the team. And they did. As Hinata woke up Noya and Tanaka, he heard Suga wake up Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. When he turned around, he saw Tsukishima eyeing him. He blinked in surprise as a small smile, well smirk since this is Tsukishima we’re talking about, quirked his lips. All it did was crush his heart more. Turning away from the now confused blonde, Hinata grabbed his bag and left the coach.

Once everyone was awake and off the bus, bags in hand, Takeda and Ukai went through post-match summaries and planned training regimes. Hinata didn't listen. Instead, he sent a quick apology to Akiteru, saying something had come up, then waited for dismissal. And before anyone could speak, Hinata had bolted from the school with tears streaming down his face.

It’s fair to say, Tsukishima was worried. He watched Hinata run with a twisting sensation around his heart. He couldn’t get past the heat in his palm either. It didn’t feel right, and there was a weird clammy-ness to it too. Like something was in it as he slept.

Yamaguchi stood blushing to Tsukishima's right. He was confused about Hinata’s behaviour, but couldn’t think properly as he watched Tsuki’s hand clench and unclench. He knows he probably shouldn’t have acted on impulse, not even knowing if Tsuki has those kinds of interests, but he couldn’t help it! His hand was just lying there, and his heart was hammering against his chest! It had felt so right holding Tsuki like that, and he hoped it would go further one day.

* * *

When Tsukishima got home, it was to an angry Akiteru in the entryway. He blinked once, then proceeded to remove his coat and shoes, Akiteru watching the whole time with a scowl on his face. Once Kei was stood straight again, Akiteru spoke. His tone showing just how unimpressed he was.

“What did you do?”

Kei didn’t understand, so he rose an eyebrow in question. Akiteru’s own furrowing in irritation.

“Shoyo and myself had planned a surprise sleepover for tonight. But instead, he sent me a garbled text saying he was suddenly busy. So, I'll ask again, what did you do?”

Now both of Kei’s eyebrows had shot up in shock as his mouth hung open. The twisting in his chest got stronger, and he genuinely spent a minute pondering his brother’s words. When nothing came up, he lightly shook his head.

“I didn't do anything.”

Akiteru sighed and rubbed his temples, clearly annoyed with this situation. He had the whole night planned. Watch a few movies, eat popcorn, build a fort. But now they wouldn’t be doing any of that. Heck, it sounded like they may never do it again, and Akiteru was _not_ happy about that notion.

But, it’s not like Kei is either. He doesn’t know what got into his boyfriend, but it’s definitely important. Otherwise, Hinata wouldn’t have run away.

Nodding to himself, he fished his phone from his pocket, and text Hinata.

**Shoyo, are you okay? Did I do something? Akiteru told me about the sleepover. You could have just asked you know. }**

A few minutes passed, the two Tsukishima's finding their way to the couch as they waited. However, there was no reply. So, he tried again.

**Shoyo, please. I can’t fix this if I don’t know what I did. }**

There were a few seconds of silence before his phone pinged with a response. Just by the sloppy text, Kei could tell Shoyo was upset.

**{ I thught u din’t like pda but tht wa scleary a lie**

He furrowed his brow in confusion, not bothered that his brother was reading his texts over his shoulder. And, actually, the fact he was helped. Because it was Akiteru that gave him the last piece to the puzzle.

“Is he saying you kissed someone else in public?”

He ignored his brother’s curious and slightly angry gaze, and instead put the pieces together. He hadn’t done that from his recollection. But if he had perchance been _asleep_. Well, that’s another story. Like, how they got off the bus, and his hand felt oddly like someone had been... holding it.

Opening another contact in his phone, he poured some anger into a new text.

**Yamaguchi, I need two things from you. }**

**{ Ok, shoot!**

**One, don’t lie to me. Two, don’t freak out. }**

**{ O...kay?**

**{ Tsuki, you're scaring me**

Kei took a deep breath, a thought replying almost sarcastically to Yamaguchi. _“And what I’m thinking is scaring me.”_

**Did you hold my hand while we slept on the coach? }**

He waited patiently for a reply, the long two minutes dragging and all but assuring Kei that his train of thought was right on the nose. If Yamaguchi’s reply cements it, then he had a phone call to make.

**{ Eh?! What? No! Why would I?!?!?!**

He lied.

**Yamaguchi, do you have feelings for me? }**

**{ Tsuki! What are you saying?!?!? Of course not!**

Another lie.

**I’m sorry Yamaguchi, but I’m already in a-**

He stopped before finishing the sentence. Saying he’s in a relationship would do, so he _could_ just send that. But, he already knows his feelings. Too many weekends cultivating them to just throw them away. Besides, he already told Shoyo. With his new reply in mind, he erased a lot of the old one, and rephrased it.

**I’m sorry Yamaguchi, but I already love someone else. }**

He doesn’t get a reply that night, and he’s a little worried about Monday, but something else resides at the forefront of his mind right now. _Someone_ else.

Leaving his now smiling brother in the living room, he heads to his bedroom. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Kei calls his hyperactive boyfriend. Unfortunately, he doesn’t answer. So, Kei sends a text first.

**Shoyo, please pick up so I can explain. }**

He leaves it a minute then tries again, giving Shoyo enough time to actually read the message. This time, Shoyo picks up.

“W-What?”

It hurts Kei to listen to Shoyo when he’s like this. He can practically hear the tears, and it just makes him feel worse.

“I’m not cheating on you. Yamaguchi took advantage of the situation.”

There’s a dragged-out silence. Muffled clothes ruffling, probably from Shoyo wiping his snot and tears on his sleeve, and a few deep breaths. Then, Shoyo speaks again. This time more confused than anything.

“What do you mean?”

“He must have been awake for a bit after I fell asleep. In his tired state, he gained some confidence and grabbed my hand.”

“So... Yamaguchi... likes you?”

He nodded, despite Shoyo not being able to see him. He releases a sigh before slumping onto his bed and crawling up to rest his brain box on his pillow. To fix one problem, he had to open a whole new can of worms. Something he was not looking forward to confronting.

“Do you... want to date him?”

That froze Kei in his place. His entire being stiffened, eyes wide in disbelief. Was Shoyo, doubting them?

“No, why would I?”

“Well, it’s just... you’ve known him longer...”

Shoyo’s voice has turned down a few octaves, making it a little hard to hear him. But, Kei still catches every word. Frowning, he rolls onto his side and stares into the darkness of his room.

“Yeah, so? I don’t love Yamaguchi, I love you. Idiot.”

There’s more silence on the other end as Shoyo acknowledges the truth in his words. He doesn’t even protest to the insult, too lost in his thoughts.

“I’m sorry Kei.”

“It’s no problem. Just a misunderstanding.”

Shoyo hums in agreement, then they distract themselves with other topics. Dinosaurs comes up a few times, Shoyo’s tone a little teasing as he questions the younger teens love of brachiosaurus’. His argument that pterodactyls are the best because they can fly, eliciting an eye roll from Kei.

Late into the evening, after about an hour of phone conversation, Shoyo says he needs to go tuck Natsu in. An afterthought slipping past his lips.

“Oh yeah, you need to regain Natsu's trust by the way.”

Kei’s eyebrow rose in question.

“Oh?”

“Yeah... You’re now ‘the big jerk that made ONii-Chan cry’.”

Shoyo stated, doing a terrible impersonation of his little sister half way through. It was actually pretty cute, but Kei kept that to himself.

“That's two people then?”

“Eh?”

“Akiteru wasn’t happy with me either.”

“Oooh... Good luck.”

“Wow, thanks.”

Kei rolled his eyes, huffing in amusement when small chuckles left his phone's speaker. Then, a thought struck, and he felt the need to voice it.

“How did you know? About the hand thing?”

Unlike how this scene played out in his head, Kei was surprised to hear a proud ‘ha ha!’ from the ginger. Then, the reason made his face burn and he was suddenly glad the sleepover was cancelled. Shoyo would have teased him for days.

“Coach Ukai said to wake everyone up, since I was the only one awake. Then I thought, ‘we haven't really hung out during the camp, so why not plant a kiss on Kei’s soft lips?’.”

“Idiot.”

It was the only reply he could get out in his embarrassed state. Though, the sound of Shoyo’s laughter over the phone might have just been worth it. Especially as the soft sound stuck with him once the call was disconnected. Sure, things would be strained with Yamaguchi now but, they would work something out when Monday rolled around. For now, he’s going to get so much sleep a sloth would be jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like someone still got hurt ne? I'm a dick! XD


End file.
